Tirisfal Glades
On the northern coast of Lordaeron lie the eerie Tirisfal Glades named after the Titan Keeper Tyr, as Tirisfal means "Tyr's Fall" in the Vrykul tongue. The lands of the Forsaken, servants of the Banshee Queen Sylvanas Windrunner, the wooded hills are seeped through with the curse of the Lich King's plague. Once a beautiful valley rich with wildlife and agriculture, it is now a ghostly and diseased forest, the sky over Tirisfal is eternally gloomy and tinted a blighted green and the trees and other flora desperately cling to their last shreds of life. Many of it's former inhabitants raised or butchered by the Scourge during the War against the Lich King. However, the Glades are also home to a large number of Scarlet Crusaders, who base themselves in the nearby Scarlet Monastery. Those who inhabit the area of Tirisfal would feel two conflicting energies emanating from the earth: the remaining spiritual essence of Keeper Tyr, and that of his enemy Zakajz. Some would tap into Tyr's energy; others would become attuned with the C'Thrax's dark aura. Although tainted and melancholy, Tirisfal still very much has its own unique, haunting beauty, particularly in such areas as the stony North Coast, the town of Brill, and the deep atmosphere of the ruined Agamand Mills. Tirisfal Glades is home not only to the Forsaken but to their enemies as well. The Scarlet Crusade has several outposts here, including the seat of their religious faith, the Scarlet Monastery. The minions of the Scourge are also ever present, tainting the derelict farmsteads and dilapidated mills with their foul presence. In the aftermath of the Battle for Lordaeron, Tirisfal Glades became contested between the Alliance and the Horde, with the Ruins of Lordaeron becoming heavily plagued and the majority of Tirisfal itself being overrun with Blighted Soldiers risen by Sylvanas who attack anyone on sight. =History= ---- When Loken, the Titanic Watcher left in charge of Ulduar fell to corruption, Tyr and his allies stole the Discs of Norgannon to investigate the extent of Loken's betrayal. Discovering the theft, Loken sent horrific monsters after Tyr's group, but Tyr sacrificed his life to fight the creatures while his comrades escaped with the discs. His hammer was lost with him somewhere beneath the land now named in his honor: Tirisfal. The Tirisfal Glades where the landing place of the Highborne (later high elves) led by Dath'Remar Sunstrider after the night elves exiled them from Kalimdor. Forging inland, the High Elves founded a settlement within the tranquil Tirisfal Glades. After a few years, many of them began to go mad. It was theorized that something evil slept beneath that particular part of the world, but the rumors were never proven to be true. The high elves packed up their encampment and moved northward towards another land rich with ley energies, Quel'Thalas. Around the year -2,700, the area was populated with gnolls and kobold but was eradicated by native, primitive humans. =Guardians of Tirisfal= ---- Tirisfal Glades was once a peaceful vale just north of the capital of Lordaeron. It was a place of power for centuries, being the seat of the Guardians of Tirisfal, who secretly waged their war against darkness. =Third War and aftermath= ---- Under the rule of King Terenas, Tirisfal became a land of peaceful farms and small towns, its people living happily for generations. Unfortunately, it was one of the first places to fall to Arthas' armies after he ransacked Lordaeron, and its people were killed and risen as slaves to the Lich King. Just after the Third War ended, the Lich King began losing power thanks to the spell of Illidan Stormrage. With that, the undead managed to break free of his control and form the Forsaken. The rebel undead managed to take control of Tirisfal and establish it as their home territory. However, the blighted lands of Tirisfal are far from safe, even for the Forsaken who now rule it. The land is still plagued with hideous mutants, mindless soldiers from the Lich King's Scourge, and members of the Scarlet Crusade, which regularly attack from their base in the Scarlet Monastery. =Battle for the Undercity= ---- During the War against the Lich King, members of the Horde and Alliance formed a temporary alliance at the siege of Angrathar the Wrathgate. Grand Apothecary Putress' betrayal ended seven years of cold war between the two factions as their armies converged on the Undercity. Warchief Thrall's forces stormed the front gates of the Ruins of Lordaeron while King Varian Wrynn's army assaulted the Sewer entrance to the city. These two armies confronted Putress, Varimathras, and finally each other at the Battle for the Undercity. =Cataclysm= ---- Following the defeat of the Lich King, Sylvanas and the Forsaken made a number of improvements to Tirisfal Glades. The town of Brill was upgraded from the original, dilapidated "human" housing, to the modern Forsaken structures. Deathknell was left mostly the same, but the Val'kyr sworn to Sylvanas are actively raising new undead to bolster their population. The Bulwark still has Argent Dawn members (only Horde races) but is now accompanied by Undercity forces as well. Lilian Voss, a former Scarlet Crusade member brought back from death by one of the Val'kyr in Deathknell, appears multiple times during questing. =Battle for Azeroth= ---- In order to reclaim the Ruins of Lordaeron, the Alliance attacked Tirisfal Glades from the northern beach. In their march south, they completely destroyed Brill down to its foundations and knocked down the zeppelin towers. The area between Brill and the Ruins of Lordaeron is covered in blight that was released by Sylvanas during the Battle for Lordaeron. Horde refugees from Tirisfal were sent across Lordamere Lake. See WoWPedia Category:Places Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron Category:Lordaeron Locations Category:Forests Category:Tirisfal Glades Locations Category:Forsaken Locations Category:Lordaeron (Subcontinent) Locations